PPDC and the Joneses
Emergency Contact Jackson lists Charlie's mobile, the Darling-Jones landline, and Nanny's mobile. Logan' lists Nanny's mobile, Nanny's landline, Wash's mobile. KIA I've worked out that they were supposed to die in Brisbane in September, but got out by the skin of their teeth. Logan realized months earlier the Brass was trying to get them killed; Jackson only realizes it after that fight. What tipped Logan off? I'm not sure exactly what the last straw was, but it was a lot of little things that added up to the realization. Wife-Kids-Family Something happens that makes Charlie and Jackson declare moving their home address onsite a big "fuck no"; no idea what it is, yet. I wouldn't think it would take much to get that 'fuck no,' after let's see, kidnapping Jackson, threatening Baby, and generally messing with everyone's life. Charlie and Jackson were discussing it in "Code Violet" so I'm wondering what sparks the change from "I don't want to be there but I want to be with you" to "fuck no". (pardon the squishy brain, to which instance of fluffle-threatening do you refer?) Squishy brain on this end, too, apparently. Totally forgot about that exchange in "Code Violet". *headdesk* The threat I was thinking of is the one in "An Offer," talking about babies and SIDS? Punishment-Reward What you said earlier made me think of the PPDC using Charlie and the babies as a drug for Jackson; if he's good, he gets family privilages. If he's bad, they're revoked (like the tablet timing out, for instance. It won't work out completely as they intend, of course.) so I'm thinking about words from the beginning of their Anchorage stint; the PPDC plants a 'Ranger pair' that'll squee about seeing their sister-- "How d'you manage that?" "Reported a security breach. I get three unmonitored hours this week!" --so Jackson spends the next ten days being very cooperative, and to make it very clear that being on the PPDC's side is a good thing, they fly him out for Book's birthday. (Logan's brought along 'cause Jackson'd feel bad otherwise but he's like, "what's the big deal?") Like such a big fix he'll be very open to whatever they want him to do to see Charlie again. Niiiiiiice. I /like this plan. And they reinforce/punish sort of at random so that he's never quite sure what is or isn't going to get him what he wants. Isn't there are word for this kind of conditioning? Intermittent reinforcement? Intermittent reinforcement is the one! I'm glad you like it! Intensive Semester Do we think they'd have to do a whole Jaeger Academy semester or would the Brass rush 'em through, since they've been short a Jaeger for a few months by the time they find the Joneses? The Brass'd definitely try to rush them. Ye know, if they're planning on keeping the Joneses isolated, they might dump all the machine classes 'cause they wouldn't be allowed in the hangar all that much. Very, /very good point about the machine classes. And they can always drive these guys harder than the average Cadets. It's not like they want to give them a lot of down time to think about things or find people to talk to. So what do they need to know to get out there as fast as possible? * Jackson needs to learn how to fight; Logan probably needs some polish. * Tactics, strategies, and procedures. * HUD, controls, and /Vulcan capabilities. * Standard formations for team drops. * Basic Kaiju anatomy ("Hitting one there is about as useful as tickling it. Don't bother.") What don't they need? * Any J-Tech beyond the user end of the OS. * The prove-your-intelligence-and-aptitude portions meant to weed the Rangers from the techs. * Any sort of group work beyond team drops in the simulator. But I have exactly /zero idea how much time the condensed curriculum would take. ARgh Cirque-du-Soliel has 12 hour work days, six days a week so let's say that's the number of class hours they have. And my brain has just suggested 2/3 of the normal semester. So, without vacation weeks (will they get vacations?), 16 weeks? Maybe 12 weeks? They'd probably need their own instructor, too, 'cause the rest of the class wouldn't be keeping up. That'd speed things up, too. My brain spat 2/3s normal, too (go hivemind!), but you're right that personalized instruction (a necessity) would probably speed them. Let's go with 12 weeks. Which would have them starting in July 2020 and skipping Kodiak/Anchorage at the end of September the same year. Maybe they start in the same classes as the Winter 2020ers (since they'd either be there just in time to start or only a couple of days late) but after a little while, they're pulled out and put on an 'accelerated track' because they're just so much better than anyone else. Seed some jealousy in the other students and cadets, rumors of arrogance on the part of the Joneses, and preferential treatment of the brothers by the PPDC. Category:Meta Pages Category:PPDC's punishment-reward system Category:PPDC (meta) Category:Jackson (meta) Category:Logan (meta) Category:The Academy Category:Charlie (mention) Category:Book (mention) Category:Baby (mention) Category:Suits (mention) Category:Major Harry (meta) Category:Darling-Jones family (meta) Category:This PPDC isn't good people Category:Prompt Category:Rachnid Category:PPDC manipulating personnel opinion Category:To Kill a God arc Category:Nanny's landline Category:Nanny's mobile Category:Charlie's mobile Category:Darling-Jones landline